In recent years, relatively large display devices have become popular in general homes. Various techniques have been developed to provide more realistic viewing experiences to users with such large display devices. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which, in a so-called home theater environment including a large display device, color information of content that is displayed on the display device is analyzed, lightings arranged around the display device are controlled in linkage with a change of the color information, and a video with a more spacious sensation is provided to users.